The present invention, as stated in the heading of this description, relates to Improvements made to Invention Patent number P20080256018 by: SKI TRANSPORTATION DEVICE.
The device is conceived for ski users to occasionally carry the skis during routes made on foot, without having to manually bear and withstand the weight of the skis themselves.
The device of the invention aims to liberate the user from the weight of the skis during trajectories made on foot, in such a way that the rear end of the skis is supported and retained in a supporting element placed on the outer side of the ski boots.
Based on this premise, the object of the invention is improvements focused precisely on the supporting element itself which presents a new structure, notably means of adjustment to adapt to the width of the skis with a view to achieving better support thereof.
Other improvements focus on new means for securing the supporting element to each one of the ski boots when said supporting element is secured to the ski boots in a detachable manner.
Currently, when skiers move on foot they have to carry their skis by holding them against their body, normally in a vertical position or also in a horizontal position by resting them against on one of their shoulders, this method of transporting the skis being fairly uncomfortable.
At the same time, Invention Patent number 200802560 is also known, describing a ski transportation device which basically comprises a supporting element placed on the outer side of a ski boot, in such a way that said supporting element has a receptacle in which the rear end sections of the skis corresponding to the tails are supported and retained, making it much more comfortable for the user to carry the skis by holding them simultaneously from their top part with their hands.
This device presents the drawback of the receptacle that supports the skis by their rear ends not being adjustable to the width of the skis, meaning that there is a looseness that hinders and obstructs normal walking by the user.
Invention Patent US-2008/0098625 incorporates a non-rotating receptacle joined to a laminar body that is secured to the boots.
Invention Patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,246 basically describes the same thing as the previous US patent, with the difference that the receptacle is secured to the boot by means of a sort of belt.
Invention Patent WO 2006/128844 is also known, which describes a pocket-type receptacle that is secured to the leg of the skiing boot by means of a strap with adherent surfaces that ensure its fastening to the mouth.